Elsa's Reality
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa is one of the greatest engineers of the modern age, able to bend light to her whim to make the most advanced technology in the world. But behind her cold, professional exterior, she has a warm and gentle heart, one that she shares with her girlfriend Anna. (Elsanna, Sci Fi AU, Fluff)


Elsa Orvik held out her hand once again, the beautiful plasteel finish of her robotic arm shining in the dim light. As she opened her palm, a light flickered from a small device in the center and a series of lasers shot out from her fingertips, drawing the outline of a sphere which eventually was made into solid form with a flick of Elsa's other wrist.

The sphere hovered in mid-air for a moment, before transforming into a small winged robot that flew around the room, perching itself on top of a small statue on Elsa's desk, another one of her creations.

Proud of her creation, Elsa clapped gently, applauding herself. She went over to the small robotic being, stroking it with her pale, flesh hand. It always amazed her to know what she was truly capable of with her skills.

From the moment she was born, Elsa had been a genius. She progressed much faster than anyone in her classes at school, developing an intellect that rivalled even the most well-known scientists. She was an inventor, a creator with a keen eye for shapes and geometry.

Her first creation had been the robotic arm that assisted her in every task she undertook. Elsa had lost her original arm in an accident when she was young, so she decided to build herself a prosthetic limb as soon as she knew how to. Her first arm was little more than pieces of scrap metal she had scavenged from a few trips to the junkyard welded together, but over the years, she had upgraded and perfected her technology, to the point where her prosthetic limb was the most advanced of its kind.

Elsa's genius hadn't gone unnoticed, however. When she turned eighteen, she was approached by the Nordfjell corporation, an architectural and engineering firm that specialised in designing buildings and other new technologies for the various smaller corporations that popped up over the world.

She soon became their chief architect, designing and inventing many things with her unique creative mind. At first, Elsa made her designs on paper, but as she perfected and researched her technology further, she discovered a way to bend light into solid objects.

Now she could fabricate any material she wanted with a laser beam and a hologram. This sped up her work considerably.

She walked behind her desk, one of the many furnishings she had created in her private lab atop the Nordfjell building in Arendelle city. Checking her emails on the holographic screen in front of her, Elsa started to feel slightly bored.

There wasn't anything new for her to try. Most of the big projects the company had been working on had been completed well before schedule thanks to her. It seemed that she had rushed so far forward that the rest of the world was struggling to keep up.

Elsa sighed, quickly projecting a chair under her legs and sitting upon it, stroking her chin with boredom as she looked out at the blue sky from her window. She needed to get out more, and experience the world for herself, but every chance she got, she would usually be dragged back to her desk anyway.

That was one of the disadvantages of her work. Being a genius meant Elsa had very little in terms of a normal life and in moments like this, she felt like she was an outcast to the world. She'd given the world so many great things, yet nothing had ever been given back to her... except for one person of course.

As Elsa was scrolling through the documents on her display, the door to the private lab opened and a beautiful young woman with short, strawberry blonde hair and wearing a short, red and white dress with a pencil skirt walked into the room, a small earpiece over covering her left ear.

In her hands was a tray, containing a cup of warm tea and a few biscuits, rich tea, Elsa's favourite. She placed the tray on the desk and bowed in greeting, smiling down at the architect at work. "Busy?"

Elsa looked up from her screen, smiling at the woman. "Oh, Anna," she greeted her, recognising her immediately as her assistant. "No, I'm not busy, just a little bored actually."

Anna had been working with Elsa for just over three years by this point. When the higher-ups at the company had assigned the young intern to work with her as an apprentice and assistant, Elsa had been a little sceptical. After all, she preferred to work alone.

Over the years, however, that had all changed and Anna had become one of the few people Elsa considered a friend, but in truth, she was so much more than that. While it was slightly out of the ordinary for people in the company, Elsa and Anna had begun to date and had formed a good relationship, although they kept things strictly professional in the workplace.

As Anna started to walk away, the small robot that Elsa had crafted a few minutes earlier suddenly flew from its perch and landed on Anna's shoulder, chirping softly at her.

Anna giggled at the small creature, petting it. "Seems like you're getting a little better with robotics," she remarked. "With any luck, you could develop an AI if you wanted to."

Elsa chuckled. That was one of her many lofty goals when she was younger, but after researching the many, many concerns related to the artificial intelligence, she chose against it. Instead, whenever she created any synthetic being using her light-bending technology, she would give them a sort of sub-intellect, making them no smarter than the animals they were created to resemble.

The small bird then flew off Anna's arm and started to peck on Elsa's biscuits, trying to eat them like a normal bird would.

Holding out her hand, Elsa called her creation back to her with a recall signal, to which the bird replied, flying into her palm and being reabsorbed as beams of light into her holographic emitter.

"That's better," Elsa stated, before taking one of the biscuits and taking a bite into it, crunching it softly between her teeth.

Anna walked over to the window and looked down at the shimmering metropolis below them. Arendelle City was the pride and joy of Nordfjell corporation, an entire city erected and designed fully by light-bending. It was Elsa's personal kingdom in a way.

"It looks a beautiful day," the strawberry blonde admitted. "You sure you want to be cooped up in here all day, Elsa?"

Elsa sipped her tea, before standing up and walking to Anna, her slender blue dress waving with her wide hips. "I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I'm not much for the outdoors."

"We could just go to the roof garden," Anna suggested, referring to the beautiful, Japanese inspired garden on top of the building, the place where she and Elsa had their first date just over a year ago. "You won't need to leave the building at all."

Thinking for a moment, Elsa agreed with her girlfriend. "I suppose a little bit of fresh air wouldn't do me any harm," she stated. "Let's go then."

"Sounds perfect," Anna agreed, holding Elsa's hand.

A few minutes later, the two went out of Elsa's office and up in the elevator to the highest floor in the building. As Elsa looked out from the fully glass wall of the elevator at the city below her, she felt proud of this kingdom of her own creation.

She was capable of many great things, but of all the things she had done in her short 21 years of life, falling in love with Anna was the one she was most proud of.

Soon, the elevator stopped and the two arrived at their destination. Elsa stepped out first, into the beautiful garden atop of the tall skyscraper, the clouds forming beneath them they were so high up. She looked around, seeing the beautiful blossom trees in bloom all around her.

Walking forward, Elsa held out her arms, taking in the fresh air for the first time in what seemed like forever. She giggled and spun around, the skirt of her long blue dress flowing in the breeze.

Anna joined her, having never seen Elsa so free and alive before now. "Wow, I guess you really did need some time in the sun."

Elsa sighed, stopping and walking to the balcony and leaning over the edge. She smiled, resting her head on the plasteel casing of her arm. "It's beautiful, Anna. This garden, you, my city, it's all a thing of beauty, is it not?"

"It is," Anna agreed. "But none of this would have been possible without you, Elsa my love." She held Elsa's flesh hand, the blonde feeling the warm sensation from Anna's palm.

She then looked into Anna's eyes and pulled her close, kissing her softly and deeply with all her love. She pressed her lips to Anna's, her metal fingers threading through Anna's red hair as she held her in this tender embrace.

Anna kissed back in return, before pulling away and touching foreheads with Elsa, smiling at her proudly. "I am honoured to be at your side, Elsa."

"And I am grateful for you always being here," the proud architect said in reply. She then smiled at her, this loving moment having given her just the idea for her to work on.

She was going to design an apartment, one where she and Anna could live a happy life together, truly in love. That would be something she would be proud to design.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This fic is basically what I would imagine Elsa would be like if she was more or less Symmetra from Overwatch :3 Hope you enjoy!


End file.
